


Will You Join Us My Love?

by Ebonymochichim



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU-Assassins, Angst, Beomgyu kind of forces himself on Taehyun, Hueningkai wants the murders to stop, I suck at tags and will add them as I go, Kookie was his baby, Kookie was taken by the Guild and Seokjin want revenge, M/M, Most of them are assassins, Other, She died, Taehyun has a sister, Taehyun wants revenge, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Yeonjun and Beomgyu are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonymochichim/pseuds/Ebonymochichim
Summary: Hueningkai, Kang Taehyun, and Kim Seokjin are the sole people up against a mysterious Assassin Guild. Hueningkai has wondered who the Blackbird is for years, so when Kang Taehyun storms in and shows him an unmasked Blackbird he is stunned. When an invitation shows up on each of their doorsteps, will they accept? Will they stop or join the Assassin Guild? At one point Hueningkai was sure of his answer, now he can't be positive.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Hueningkai was always curious about the murders. No one was ever caught. Eventually, even the police stopped trying to put the culprit behind bars. The press was bribed into silence and most people were just too afraid to look into the gruesome deaths. But not Kai. Hueniningkai is intelligent, has been ever since he was young, and has a knack for digging up information. His cute complexion makes it so his brain isn’t something you would immediately assume about him. Many times he has used it to get the information he so required. 

“Who is this?” Kai cries out in frustration. He had spent hours pouring over the pictures and notes that he had collected over the last 2 years. They all come back to two questions. 

_Who is the Blackbird? Where are the other 6?_

The Blackbird always wore black clothes, a mask, and sunglasses. He looked well built and on the taller side. Shorter than Kai of course, but tall. 

So far, Kai has seen 4 of the 10 famed assassins from the Assassin Guild. The Blackbird, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon, and Kim Taehyung. 

Hueningkai picked up his phone seeing the name “Seokjin” pop up across the screen. 

“Hey, have you found another of the 10 or information on the Blackbird?” Kai said by way of greeting.

“Yes. We found that Namjoon, Taehyung, and the Blackbird all have patterns. Namjoon does clean murders. He kills businessmen, but his kills are the easily concealed type. Taehyung is like an attack dog and has a subtle preference towards bats.” Seokjin pauses and takes a shuddering breath before continuing, “The Blackbird is the heir, he does the message killings.”

It’s five heartbeats before an answer comes from Hueningkai. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“Okay. Taehyun has information as well. Meet here at 5.” Kai then briskly hung up. 

The heir. The Blackbird is the fucking _heir_ to the Assassin Guild. 

\------

Taehyun stalked into Hueningkai’s office. 

“You’re early, Taehyun.” Kai didn’t even turn around. 

“Yeah, well I found out something,” Taehyun was out of breath and speaking an octave higher than normal. “Pictures of the Blackbird.”

Kai turned around and gave Taehyun a displeased look, “Yes, Hyunnie, we have lots of those.”

Taehyun chuckled. “Not like these you don’t.” Hueningkai cocked an eyebrow, “I have pictures of the Blackbird...without the mask.”

Hueningkai’s eyes blew wide when Taehyun brought out 3 printed pictures of the Blackbird. He was gorgeous. Light brown hair, high cheekbones, and full lips. _Why in the world did I ever call him Blackbird? He looks so light and pretty._

“Don’t give me those heart eyes Hueningie. He’s an _assassin,_ and not just any assassin either. He’s the _heir_.” Taehyun said with ice in his eyes. “You know what they did to my baby sister. Broke her legs and disemboweled her. And left her in my living room!” By the end of his rant he had tears in his eyes and his voice had reached a shill screech. 

“I’m sorry, Hyunnie.” Taehyun was an orphan, he and his sister lived by themselves. Tae worked three jobs, went to highschool, sent her to school, and had an apartment. They were close and Taehyun would do anything for her. He came home from work one day to find her broken and bloodied in his living room. The ‘work’ was signed _AG_ in fancy script. They were unsure of which one of the Guild did it and why, but it’s Tae’s life mission to know. And to get revenge. “I...I don’t know I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s...no, it’s not okay. It’s not fine. You can’t just do that, Kai. She was my sister and you want the murders to stop. You know what these people do. You can’t go and get infatuated just because he’s pretty! You thought Soobin was cute too! You just can’t, Kai, just no.”

Right then, Seokjin waltzed into the room. "Well you two seem to be having fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Seokjin looked around, “I see you still haven’t cleaned up, it looks like a tornado whipped through here Kai.” He wrinkled his oddly perfect nose in distaste. 

“Sorry, hyung. I’ll tidy it up before you return.” Kai promised. He turned back to Taehyun. “I know it’s not okay, Hyunnie. I truly am sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?”

“...You can help me get revenge. That was the deal from the beginning, right? I help you get intel on the murders and the Guild, you help me get revenge for my sister’s death. Same with Jin hyung. Except you’re helping him get his friend back... What was his name?”

“His name is Jungkook.” Seokjin said sadly. 

“Yes, Jungkook. So just fucking help us, Hueningkai, and we’ll keep helping you. And you know what? We're just barely friends, so if you want to go and give the assassin scum the heart eyes, be my guest. I don’t give a shit, so do it. I won’t get in your way” Taehyun finished his rant, once again, and took a deep breath. 

“Tae. One day you’ll become infatuated with one of the supposed ‘assassin scum’ and we’ll see who's laughing then. You both will. Jin hyung. You know that you would like Namjoon if he weren’t an assassin! He’s just your type! And all these assassins are fucking attractive, so when you are giving one of ‘em heart eyes I demand gloating rights!” Hueningkai declared. And just like that the room was in chaos. 

“Damn you Hueningkai! That will not happen! How in the world did I go from being so mad at you to now laughing at you? I hate you and your stupidly funny self.” Taehyun glared then jumped at Kai.

_ Woah. He looks kind of like a flying squirrel. Wait. A flying squirrel... that’s flying... _ “Ah! Taehyun, oh my god, get off! You tiny oaf!” Hueningkai let out one of his signature dolphin screams. 

“Now  _ this _ is the funniest thing I’ve seen all year!” Seokjin cackled. Kai now had Taehyun pinned under him. 

“Jin hyung,  _ help _ ! This buffoon is crushing me! Hueningkai get off you idiot!” Taehyun yelled. “No! No, no, no, Kai I am warning you! No you are  _ not _ allowed to tickle me! No! Kai!” 

The room was filled with joyful shreeks and laughing. 

They went to bed that night with joyful spirits, all discrepancies forgotten. If only they knew the terror they would face in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the late updates! I will try to get them updated faster! I'll be going back and forth a bit between this and my other fic. I hope that the next chapters will be a bit longer. Sorry again!


	3. Chapter 3

Taehyun woke up and stared at the ceiling. It was white and flawless, no cracks or patterns maring it. _White and flawless, just like her...No Taehyun. Stop being negative, it’s not what she would have wanted._ **_She also wouldn’t have wanted you to seek revenge_ ** . Said that pesky voice in the back of his head. Right, he’d call that Self Righteousness. _Shut up._ He told it. His stomachs gave an angry growl. He groaned in exasperation, right his body still needed things if he wanted to be strong with the time for revenge came. He has been working out every day, trying to build enough muscle to take on an assassin. He was going to kill the assassin that murdered his sister, and he was going to do it right. 

_Ding dong._ His doorbell rang through his small, tidy apartment. _Why is someone here at 7:00 am?_

He hurried to open the door tripping on the love couch on the way. He took a calming breath, preparing for the onslaught that was Hueningkai, (how Taehyun didn’t know, he was only one person after all). What he found when he flung open the brown door was not Hueningkai. It was an envelope. When he picked it up it was thick, heavy, and had nothing on the outside but ‘Kang Taehyun’. “What the hell is this?” Taehyun walked into his kitchenette to make coffee and to read the letter. It read:

_Dear Kang Taehyun,_

_You are invited to a grand dinner held by the Choi brothers. Formal wear is required upon entry. Plus ones are not permitted. Details on Kang Mirea’s murder will be disclosed during the dinner._

_Sincerely,_

_Park Jimin, Third_

It was short, concise and yet that made it all the more deadly. There were two other papers in the envelope. One was the invitation with all the information about the dinner on it. The second thing was another letter, this one in a different handwriting. 

_Kang Taehyun,_

_My deepest apologies, love. But the revenge for your sister’s death was exacted before 24 hours was up. You see, your little sister was my little sister’s best friend. When the teacher came to my house to tell me, I didn’t know how to tell Ara. When I was finally able too, she wept and wept until I was able to get your address out of her._

_I immediately went over (it was before you knew what happened) and saw the signature. It belonged to Lee Taemin. As I am second in command, his position didn’t matter as I slowly, painfully killed him. While I did this, I interrogated him for the information on why he did what he did. He was a weak thing and begged for mercy before the real tourture even began. I’m very sorry, love. If I had known how you thirsted for revenge, I would have left the kill to you._

_See you tonight, love,_

_Choi Beomgyu_

Holy burning hell. _What the fuck was_ that _? Some Choi Beomgyu from the Assassin’s Guild calling him_ love! _Why?_

 _Wait...Choi brothers...Choi Beomgyu was probably one of them so...that probably means...either he or his brother is the heir!_ Oh, he would _have_ to tell Kai. His thoughts were everywhere. He made these big revelations before he was even done with his first cup of coffee! _It feels good to be a genius._ He finished his coffee and headed over to Kai’s, still feeling quite smug. 

Kai, as Taehyun came to find, was not in as good of shape as him. His hair was disheveled, his shirt was on backwards, and he was frantically taking notes on his desk. That being said, his office was actually tidy. The pictures that were normally scattered around the room, were now neatly put on a bulletin board. Papers that were normally strewn across Kai’s bed were carefully put in organized folders, each one separating information on the 4 assassins that they knew of. There were books and writing utensils put in containers and there weren’t clothes everywhere. “Wow, Kai you actually cleaned up. I’m surprised.”

“Shut up. Did you get one too?” Kai asked briskly. 

“If you’re talking about an invitation, then yes, yes I did,” Taehyun paused before ultimately deciding that he should tell Kai about the other letter. “In fact, I got two letters. One was the invitation and the other was from Choi Beomgyu. Want to know who I think this Choi is?”

Kai’s head snapped up and he practically screamed, “You mean to say that you got a message from the other Choi! What did it say? Tae, please, what did it say?” 

“Chill, it was just information on my sister’s death,” Taehyun decided not to tell Kai about the ‘ _Love’_ aspect of things. “She wasn’t dead 24 hours before revenge was excacted. Not by me of course.” 

“Oh, Tae. I’m sorry, I know how much you wanted to avenge your sister,” Kai said forlornly.

“It’s okay, Kai. She wouldn’t have wanted the blood on my hands anyway...though I doubt my hands will remain clean much longer, seeing where we’re going tonight.” 

“Okay, just tell me if you need anything, okay?”

“Of course, Kai.”

 _Ring!_ “Who _now_?” Hueningkai cried in exasperation as he picked up his phone. “Oh, hey, Jin hyung. What’s up?” Kai’s face contorted to the same mortified yet astounded expression that he’d had when Tae had told him about Beomgyu’s letter. “Oh no, you too! Namjoon? Ha, I told you, he’s your type!” Kai’s expression transformed into a mischievous smirk. “Okay, okay, come on over. We’ll discuss whether or not to go here. Bye bye, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first of all, I'm very sorry Taemin! I've made him a villain and killed him off, so I'm very sorry. Also I was having trouble changing fonts without changed the whole page so bare with me and pretend that the notes and the signatures are in fancy script.


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay, Seokjin hyung is coming over here. He got a letter too but from Namjoon, as you probably heard. We’re going to analyze the information we have and know.” Then barging in like he was summoned, Seokjin entered the scene. 

“Hey, hey, it’s Worldwide Handsome, you know?” Taehyun chuckled at his hyung’s antics. 

“‘Sup, Jin hyung.” Tae greeted. 

“Oh nothing much, just discussing how we all got two letters. One from Park Jimin, Third and one from 3 different assassins! Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu, and Kim Namjoon! We also need to figure out who the second Choi Brother is-”

“It’s Beomgyu.” Taehyun said sharply, cutting Hueningkai off. 

“How do you know?” Jin asked. 

“Because, my letter came from Beomgyu and he said that he was second. If his older brother is first…” Taehyun clarified.

“Okay, good. We know this. The Blackbird has a brother- Choi Beomgyu, who is second-, Park Jimin is third...and the other positions are yet to be brought into the light.” 

“Put your shirt on the right way, Kai.” 

“They have a sister.” Taehyun and Seokjin said simultaneously. 

Hueningkai, being the bean he is, laughed. “Wow, you guys are stupid.” 

“Yes, I, the person who can put a shirt on correctly, am the stupid one.” Tae sassed. 

“Shut up, Tae. You _just_ now thought to tell us that the brothers had a sister?” Kai mouthed off. 

“Children! Fighting will solve nothing. I’m sure Tae just forgot. And Kai, that backwards shirt is _really_ starting to bother me. Please fix it, thank you.” Jin interjected in his most authoritative voice. His ‘authoritative voice’ wasn’t all that great, in all honesty, it was quite funny. 

“Jin hyung, stop screaming. Please. You’re not intimidating. We need to go tonight and that’s it. I’m going to get ready, and you two ought to too, dress nicely!” Taehyun called behind him. He shut the door and opened his phone to get a cab. 

“What are you doing, love?” 

Taehyun whipped around, and threw his fists up. “Who the fuck are you, and why are you calling me love?” 

“Love...you are so intelligent and yet...here we are. Well, love, my name is Choi Beomgyu. I’ve come to make sure that you are safe. And that you’re dressed appropriately.” Beomgyu said with a smirk.

Tae still hadn’t put his fists down. “Don’t call me that.” 

“What should I not call you?” 

“Love”

“Yes, what do you need?”

“I-wha-no!” Taehyung sputtered. “Ugh, it’s going to be a long night.” 

“Just so you know, I can hear and understand what you say under your breath, love. I’m a fast worker when it comes to fashion, but...we can _make_ it a _long_ night with _deep conversations_ , if you’d like.”

“Ew. Wipe that smirk off your face before I punch it off. Don’t patronize me, and stop with...your...flirting.” Taehyun said in disgust. 

“Awe, come on, love. Have a little fun! Live a little, get out, party, drink, have sex-” 

“Okay, no shut up, stop right there! That is not what I intend to do with my life, Choi Beomgyu. So thank you, but I am going to my apartment to freshen up and change, and you are going to stop annoying me.” Taehyun cut him off. 

“Alright, you’re the boss.” Beomgyu chuckled and skipped up to Taehyun, who had already started walking. 

“What are you doing now?” Tae cried in exasperation. “Must you follow me home?” 

“Yes, I must. Now that you have more direct connections with the Guild, namely me, you need protection. There is more than just the Assassins Guild out there. There are gangs and mobsters, and they are _far_ less organized and civil than us. Your sister was the first tie, now you have me, the second tie.”

“And why have you become a tie? I didn’t ask or want you to.” **_Oh come now, don’t be so rude. Even if he’s a murderer, he technically avenged Mirae and kept your hands clean._ ** _My hands were dirtied the moment I wished to kill someone._ He realized as he mentally spoke to Self Righteousness that it was true. Choi Beomgyu had avenged his sister and he...his hands were no longer pure. His eyes burned, until he remembered he had an audience. 

“Why do you cry, love? Did I say something to offend you?...Ah! Is it because I brought you deeper into this world? I’m so sorry, love! I’ll do everything I can to make it better! I promise!” Beomgyu wailed, such a contrast from his previous demeanor. It was kind of funny, as soon as he thought he had hurt Tae, he showed such concern and grief. 

“No, no. It’s not you. I was just...thinking about something...I’m sorry I was so rude.” Tae suddenly said, surprising them both. 

“It’s no problem!...As long as you let me pick out your outfit…” Beomgyu wiggled his eyebrows. 

Taehyun eyed Beomgyu for a second, looking at what he was wearing. He had black and white checkered pants, a white shirt, and converse. It was nice and simple, just the way Tae liked. “Okay I guess. Just no anything too...provocative.” 

“I promise!” Beomgyu exclaimed happily. “You’ll look so good when I’m done with you! Uh, not that you don’t look good now, but, you’ll look even more delectable after I’m through with you.”

“Oh my god, do not talk about me that way, Choi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, my other fic has like 9 chapters and this one only has four...so im going to even this out :) the next chapter should be out before monday  
> Also, I want to know, where do you think this story should go? What would you like to see during the dinner? What do you want Yeonjun to be like? Let me know in the comments and I'll try to incorporate your ideas into the story!😋  
> and yes, Taehyun not answering Hueningkai's question about Ara (choi sister that I made up lol) was intentional


	5. Chapter 5

“Love! What is in your wardrobe? This is god awful, we’ll have to go get you something.” Beomgyu shook his head and sighed. 

“There is nothing wrong with my clothes! And do I look like I can afford fancy stuff?” 

“I mean you  _ look _ like you could, but -I’m sorry to say- I know you can’t. However, -don’t kill me- I can and I will. You have caught my eye and intend to do everything I can to ensure I catch yours as well. Sorry, love, but you’re stuck with me.” 

“Okay first of all, I’m not your love. Second, I don’t need charity. And third, I don’t need new fancy clothes!” Taehyun burst out. 

“Okay, sweetheart, whatever you say. Well, actually no. I’m still going to get you some new clothes. You’re right, there’s nothing wrong with the clothes you have now, but I think Yeonjun’s taste for luxury might be a good thing for you to think about. That luxury is what could give you the good impression that you need. You need to look the part of my honored guest.” Beomgyu stated simply. “So come on, love, we need to get to the store.”

Beomgyu had made some logical points.  **_Just go you stupid idiot! He avenged your sister, and he likes you!_ ** _ Yeah, yeah, Self Righteousness. Stop telling me what I already know.  _ **_He seems like a decent person too._ ** _ Oh, shut up. Have you forgotten he’s an assassin?  _ **_Yeah, one that likes you. He’s also incredibly handsome._ ** _ Okay, yah know what? I really don’t think you’re all that righteous, I'm calling you useless from now on.  _

Taehyun continued to have his internalized conversation with Useless. Basically, Useless thought that he should give Beomgyu a chance since he avenged Mirae, and Taehyun didn’t have to literally kill anyone. Taehyun obviously thinks this is a terrible idea all around. That is until Useless made him a deal.  **_How about this, you give the kid a chance, and the moment he does something, drop him like a too hot marshmallow._ ** _ Okay, why was that what you compared it to? A too hot marshmallow? Whatever, it doesn’t matter. Alright, I’ll take the deal.  _

“Okay, Beomgyu. Take me shopping.”

“Yay! Let’s go!”

Hueningkai was in a similar situation. “No, Soobin. I do not own any formal wear.” Hueningkai sighed. Soobin had arrived not five minutes after Taehyun had left, barging in on the conversation. 

_ “So you got a letter from Jungkook right? Why didn’t you say anything?” _

_ “Yes and because, it really wasn’t anything much, just reassuring me that he was fine and healthy. He was never treated harshly after he was taken, but even now he still doesn’t understand why they took him away. But he said he was sure it had to do with Bang Sihyuk. Bang Sihyuk was Yeonjun’s grandfather and Kookie talking about how all of the leaders that he knew hired based on what they felt like. If they liked something, they took it, if something was in their way, they destroyed it. Somehow, they were never caught. Kookie is an ‘artist’. Or at least that’s what he called it. He stages the murders that were too big to conceal to look like something else.” Seokjin talked quickly, like he was in a hurry or something.  _

_ “Well, I mean, that would explain why we were having a hard time connecting the murders to the Guild. Jungkook sure is good at his job.” Hueningkai nodded in appreciation. He might not agree with the line of work, but he could recognize a good artist.  _

_ “Yeah, I always knew Kookie would excel...even if it’s at staging car accidents and suicides.” Jin smiled softly. “He wanted to be a dancer. He also had a lovely voice, he could have made it. In the music or dance industry, I mean. He was so talented, good at everything he did.” _

_ Just then, a quiet tap sounded through the room. “Coming!” Hueningkai called, expecting to see Taehyun (poor boy forgot his wallet). “Here’s your-” except the person at the door was not Taehyun at all. He had purple hair, and was tall, really tall. Hueningkai was not a short person, in fact, he was considered quite tall, at six foot. But this purple-haired dude probably had an inch on Kai.  _

_ “I’m sorry, were you expecting someone?” The soft faced boy asked.  _

_ “Well, not necessarily, but yes.” Hueningkai said. _

_ “That statement contradicts itself a lot.” _

_ “Y-yeah.” Hueningkai stuttered as he finally realized who the other male was.  _ Choi Soobin _.  _

_ “I’m sorry but, I can’t help noticing that there is someone else here. Are you Hueningkai or the guest?” _

_ “How do you know it’s a guess?” Hueningkai said in an accusatory tone. _

_ “Beomgyu, follows Taehyun here a lot, to make sure he’s safe, and you’ve always been here alone or with a ‘Seokjin’. Beomgyu isn’t just second because Yeonjun’s his brother, but because he earned it. He’s top quality in pretty much everything when it comes to the Guild.” Soobin claimed pride in his voice.  _

_ “Well, that’s great, what do you need?” Hueningkai asked harshly.  _

_ “First, I need Seokjin to go home and get ready for dinner, and then I am required to get you ready.” _

_ Kai rolled his eyes, “Is that it?” _

_ “I believe so yes.” _

_ “Well, I’ll be taking my leave then.” Seokjin said as he strode past the two boys. “I’ll be ready by eight, don’t worry. Have fun Kai-ah.” _

_ “Jin hyung, wait-” but he was already out the door.  _

Which is how Kai ended up in the position he is now. Soobin rummaging through his closet, and him, standing behind the taller boy waiting patiently for Soobin to pick something. 

“Kai, mind telling me what the hell this is?” 

“What the hell is what?” 

“These.” Soobin held up a pair of thigh-highs. They were striped white and baby pink, and at the top they had little penguins. 

“Um, socks?” Kai answered nonchalantly. 

“Uh-huh. So, do they go with these?” Now, Hueningkai panicked. Soobin was holding small, baby pink, lace panties.

“Uh- those aren’t mine?” 

“Oh? Whose are they then?”

“Um...Taehyun’s?”

Soobin roared with laughter. “You really just threw your new friend under the bus like that? These would fall right off of that kid!” Soobin continued to snicker at Kai’s ever heating face. 

“He wears it too! He just has black and white!” Kai blurted. 

“And why’s that?” Soobin inquired smugly. 

“Because he wants to dye his hair red.” Kai couldn’t believe that he had just completely outed Taehyun’s deepest secrets to a complete stranger. Well, he supposed that the hair dye was fine, but he should never had said anything about the lingerie! Kai only knew because he had walked in on Taehyun folding some. Not because Taehyun told him.

_ Not to mention he had promised never to tell another soul. And yet here he was. Shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I can't decide...Jin got a letter from Namjoon, but should Kookie be the one to help him prepare for dinner? Remember, anything you would want to see happen, I'm open to suggestions and requests.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you've read my other work, "That Bludger Must Have Hit Me Hard", you might have noticed I haven't posted fr a couple days. I'm really sorry and I will get back on schedule soon. I'm having a bit of trouble with the domestic parts and am attempting to make the whole story more exciting. Again I apologize and will try to get back to it soon.


End file.
